


New Player in the Game

by HOLLOWTGH



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOLLOWTGH/pseuds/HOLLOWTGH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is the son of the god that created everything, when Death calls in a favor Tony is sent to the world of Westeros to shake things up. GodLike OC but limited powers. Multiple references too different animes, films and books. Pairing undecided, poll to be put up to decide. Possible misspellings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Game of Thrones in any way! Or anything from any other book, anime, manga etc mentioned in this story.  
Damn only 2K words? Respect to everyone who throws out 5K+ chapters every chapter.  
ENJOY!

There are many different worlds in existance, some worlds have warriors called "Shinobi" that can bend the elements, some worlds have witches and wizards that can kill you with a flick of their wands and some worlds are even mostly populated by talking ponies! All these worlds have different diaties that rule over these worlds from the biblical god to the Olympians, Shintos and many more, but all these diaties are just creations by the one true creator of existence, who has adpoted the name "Kami" from a country in one world called "Japan." "Kami" created all of these worlds out of boredom, and she can erase them at the snap of her fingers, but the one thing that Kami couldn't overcome, the lonelyness of being the absolute power in existence. So to overcome her solitude she decided to create a child, a child that she would raise as her son, whom would be just as powerful as her when he reaches maturity. She carried the child as all women would in her womb for 9 months and birthed him (with the help of house elves that she created for herself after observing one of the worlds she kept a close eye on.) She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that she named Tony (after the awesome guy in the metal suit that she saw on another world she enjoys watching.) One of the things that makes her son so powerful is that he has powers that some of the strongest beings from different worlds have. Tony looked like a normal baby other then his eyes, he has the eyes of a god from the "Shinobi world" known as the Shinju or the Jubi, his eyes are red with a ripple like pattern and nine Tomoe. 

Tony was the light of Kamis life, she would always play with him and would sometimes take him down to the playgrounds in different worlds so that he can play with kids his own age. Things continued like this for 7 years then Kami decided that her son needed to be trained in how to use his powers so she went to another god that is a constant in every world, he goes by different names, Hades, Shinigami, The Grim Reaper, but he is most commonly known as Death. Death is very strict about his domain, when a mortal dies they go to their worlds definition of Heaven or Hell depending on how they acted in their life, experience their paradise or torment for a certain amount of time and then their souls are remolded and sent too any random world to be reborn. In Deaths eyes this process must not be interfered with, and Kami usually agrees but she needs the souls or certain legends of different worlds. After a heated argument between Kami and Death, Death grudgingly conceded to let Kami take custody of the souls for 10 years to train her son in return for a favor sometime in the future. 

So for the next 10 years Tony was trained by legends from different worlds such as Kaguya Otsutsuki, Alucard, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku and Ezio Auditore. Tony worked hard over the 10 years too become as powerful as possible to make his Mother proud. After the 10 years Death came back to collect the souls back and to call in his favor from Kami. 

"Kami, your time with my souls are up" Says the cold dark voice of Death as he appears in Kamis domain. Kami and Tony approached Death with the contained souls to return to Death. Death takes the souls and transports them to where they belong. "I assume that's everything you need for now old friend?" Kami replies in a calm, warm voice, Tony stands in the background watching Death like a hawk, Deaths cold, dark aura puts Tony on edge and he is tensed to attack just in case Death attacks, even though his mother has told him that Death is neither good nor evil and will not attack unless provoked. Death turns his gaze to Tony who stiffens at the gaze thinking that Death was about to attack but his mother puts a calming hand on his shoulder, "No Kami, I am also here to call in my debt." Kami raises an eyebrow at Deaths statement "Oh? And what is it you want from me to pay off the debt?" Deaths gaze never leaves Tony as he says "It is not what I want from you Kami, your son will be the one to pay the debt." Tonys eyes widened at that statement and Kamis eyes hardens "And what is it you want from my son? Tread carefully Death, whilst I acknowledge that I owe you I WILL NOT! put my SON in harms way!" Kami says, losing her calm facade. 

Death turns his cold gaze onto Kami "I ask your son to pay off YOUR debt because according to your own rules you and I cannot interfere in any of the worlds. I ask that your son goes into one of the domains that I watch over simply so he can entertain me." Death says with a cruel smirk. Kami and Tony frowns at this, Kami steps forward, her power rolling off her "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WISH TO USE MY SON! MY WORLD! FOR YOUR! ENTERTAINMENT! YOU GO TOO FAR WITH THIS DEMAND DEATH!" Kami says in a rage. Tony had never seen his mother like this before and he won't deny, he was slightly scared at the moment, but he steps in front of his mother and attempts to calm her "MOTHER! Please calm down! Lets at least hear him out, he wants me to go down to his world and you keep saying about how you want me to vist some of the worlds and find a wife so I can give you grandbabies didn't you? Maybe I can find a wife in this world?" This calmed Kami down as she started to fantasize about her spoiling her many Grandbabies whilst her son and his (currently) faceless wife watching happily. After 5 minutes of trying to get his mum out of her trance (all the while Death standing behind them with a sweat drop going down his face) Kami finally snaps out of it and turns back to Death "Fine tell me which world and what you want my sochi (Japanese for son) to do" Kami demanded. 

"Oh nothing too bad I just want him to go to the world of my choosing with the majority of his powers sealed of course as we all know he would destroy most mortals just by being near them with his powers unsealed, and whilst there just do anything he wants to raise hell and entertain me for at least 100 years. If he wants to stay longer that's his choice." Death tells them both casually. "That's fine but he won't have ALL his powers sealed, he'll still have access to his eyes but only in emergencies. And Tony will decide if he wants to go." Kami says with no room for argument. Tony smiles at his mother, she was always trying to make sure he was happy, but going as far as to risk breaking a debt to Death just proved how much his mother loved him, he couldn't help but smile. "Fine I can agree to that, but he CANNOT use those powers unless its a true emergencie, something he cannot do unless he uses his godly powers agreed?" Death replied to Kamis demand. Kami hesitates for a moment before finally replying "Agreed, but you still haven't told me WHAT world you're planning on sending him too." At this Deaths smirk reappears on his face, "Isn't it obvious Kami? Its my favorite world, the one I fought tooth and nail with you too get control over." At this Kamis eyes widen and Deaths smirk widens "The world where if you play the Game of Thrones you either win or you die." Death ends with a chuckle.

"YOU WANT HIM TO GO TO WESTROS!?!?! NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU SEND MY SON TOO THAT BARBARIC MISTAKE!!!" Kami shouts in anger. Tony raps his mum in a hug, in which she relaxes in "Mum don't worry I'll go to this world too pay off your debt, it might be barbaric but you can't coddle me forever, I need to go out on my own someday. I can handle this, let me do this mum." Tony Pleads with his mother. Kami looks at her son in his eyes and sees the fiery determination in them, she can see he wants to prove that he can do this alone but she is still reluctant. She remembers the few times she visited the world of Westros, and remembers how its filled with wars, whores, bandits, rapists and all manor of dark beings and that's just the humans! Not to mention the dragons and white walkers that are on the verge of rising again, she was scared this world will change her son for the worst....But he's right she needs to trust that he can do this. She kisses her son on the cheek and says "When did you become so mature? I swear it was only yesterday that I was changing your nappies and watching The Tweenies with you on TV." Tony blushes a deep red, he can believe his mother just said that, and in front of DEATH of all people! He couldn't be more embarrassed. Starting to get impatient Death speaks to get things back on track "Well do we have an accord or not???" Death snaps at Kami, she scowls at the way Death speaks at her, "Yes we have an accord, but I'm warning you Death, if you send anything that isn't naturally apart of Westeros there whilst my son is there I WILL remove my son from that abomination and do what I should have done a long time ago and wipe it from exsistance once and for all!" "Fine its a deal" Death replies sticking his hand out to Kami, Kami reaches her hand out also and they shake to seal the deal. Death turns his cold, emotionless eyes back to Tony and tells him "I will be back in a year to send you to Westros, be ready" Death says as he fades from exsistance. 

Kami turns back to face her son and smiles "Well we've got a year for you and me to spend together until you go make me some grandbabies" Kami says with a mischievous smile on her face which makes Tony blush again, "Muuuum I don't even know if I'll fall in love in this world let alone if I'll have any kids!" Kami giggles at her sons embarrassment, she was going to make this year as fun as possible before her son had to go to that disgusting world and her time seeing him will be limited.

The year past too quickly for Kamis likeing and the day for her son to leave has arrived. Tony and Kami felt a chill again as Death made his apperance in Kamis domain again. "Are you ready boy?" He askes Tony, who scowls at being called boy, "Yeah I'm ready but you haven't even told me how I'm being entered into this world, not like I can just apper out of nowhere. That would freak out a good few people." Tony states, "An orphan child will die in his sleep on the streets tonight, I will take his soul to paradise and place yours inside his body which will with age, morph to match your current form except your eyes will not be shown as your Shinju eyes unless they are unlocked." As much as Tony hates taking the body of this poor boy at least the boys soul will be going to a better place, he hugs and kisses his mother as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. He turns back to Death and nods "I'm ready." And with that he fades away from his mothers domain, not too return for at least 100 years.

When he wakes up his in a dark street, lying on the hard, cold floor. He looks around to see that its the middle of the night, he looks down to see his body is smaller and extremely malnourished, that would have to be changed. He looks back up to the sky and says "Look out Westros, Tony has arrived!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! HOLLOWTGH back again with chapter 2 of "New Player in the game."   
Enjoy the chapter!  
"HOLLOWTGH" speech  
"HOLLOWTGH" Thought  
"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged

Tony was adjusting to his new body, he felt sorry for the boy who previously inhabited this body as he can tell by how frail it is that he had never been cared for in his life and barely fed, its a credit to the boy that he lived as long as he did and he prays to his mother and Death that he goes to a much better place. Tony uses some of his godly powers to bring his new body to its physical peak for its age (7 years old.) "Man, I've been put in this wrold right on the bottom of the food chain haven't I? Oh well, wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a challenge now would it?" He says to himself. "Now I need to figure out how I'm going to get out of the slums, but 1st I need to find out where the hell I actually am, but from the giant, obnoxious castle nearby, I'd assume I'm in the capital which is......Kings Landing if I remeber correctly." 

Tony starts to contemplate how he's going to work his way up in the world, it would be difficult but where's the fun in easy? "Well I need to find food and shelter somewhere, I'll also need to create a sutible weapon for myself, maybe ones like Ichigo-Sensei had during the fight with the Quincys, and a bow and arrow, meh I think on that later. Now where am I gonna find shelter? Hmmmmmmm......Ah! I know I can kill two birds with one stone this way." Tony starts to make his way towards "The Street of Steel" as he travels the sun starts to rise and he sees people start to open market stalls filled with food, pots, baked goods and more, seeing the food being laied out too be sold makes him realize that he was extremly hungry, whilst he had eaten before the transfer this body hadn't. "I don't really wanna steal but I can always pay him back when I have the money. Besides they'll never catch me taking it" Tony reasoned with himself. He sees a stall selling bread, when the stall owner turns his back, quicker then the human eye can see Tony dashes past the stall, taking a small loaf of bread, the stall owner never even knew it was gone.

Tony continues towards his destination, eating the bread along the way. Looking at the sights around him, he can tell that he is in the poor part of town. There wear old men tucked away in dark allys, looking like they hadn't bathed in years, cheap whores trying to entice men and women alike, the houses (if you can even call them that) were falling apart with holes in the roof and walls that look like they could collapse at the next gust of wind. Tony feels sorry for all these people and makes a promise to himself to help as many people live a decent life once he was in a position of power, he couldn't stand the fact that the rich and "noble" lords got fat and waged wars with each other, the poor are left to suffer and die as if they don't matter. Every life no matter how big or small was importent in Tonys eyes, every living being had a soul, a soul that was created by his loving mother, and seeing that these soul that his mother basiclly nurtured and birthed have too suffer for at least one lifetime infuriates Tony. And the worse part in his mind, they inflict this suffering on themselves and each other, it is a waste in his eyes. "I promise I'll make you proud mother and make as many of these peoples lives as happy as possible until they go through there next rebirth cycle" Tony thinks to himself.

Tony Finally reaches "The Street of Steel" and sees many forges for different blacksmiths around, he had a good feeling about one halfway down the street and entered. The forge is dark apart from the fire in the back, around the shop hung many different weapons ranging from swords, shields, axes, daggers and a few maces. He sees a man near the fire whom Tony assumes the be the Smith, he was an aged man, but had a big strong bulid expected of a blacksmith, he had pure silver hair which was reciding slightly, stood around 5 foot 11 and had hard eyes which had obviously seen many battles. 

The smith look up at the boy who jsut entered and studies him, the boy obviously was an orphan, but seems surprisingly healthy for one, he sees the boys eyes wander around his shop and finally land on him, they stare at each other in silence for a minute, trying to figure each other out. Finally the smith breaks the silence "what do you want boy? This ain't no place for a child" the smith says in a strong voice which showed that the old man still had plenty of life in him even for his age, Tony looks the smith in the eye and replies "I've come to ask you to allow me to work as your assistent here, you don't have to pay me all I ask for is food and shelter and the ocational use of your forge when there is spare steel and you're not using it. I may be young but I am stronger and more capable then I look." Tony says in to the smith who looks at the boy in shock for a second, then his mouth curves into a small grin and he lets out a deep chuckle "Heh heh heh you boy, want to work in my forge? You barely look past your 5th nameday and you expect me to let you work in my forge? What makes you think I'd do that when boys 3 times your age have worked for me and I've had to throw them out for not being up to MY standereds?" The smith asks the boy who continued to look at him with those strong determined eyes, eyes that seem a lot more mature then the boy himself. Tony straightens his posture and says in the strongest voice he can muster "I can see in your eyes the kind of man you are, you expect people to work themselves to the bone to make sure that their work is perfect, you're not like these other smiths who will sell half arsed blades for more gold then there worth, you sell only the best, you hire only the best, you expect the best. I promise you that I will give you my absaloute best, what have you got to lose? I turn out to be like all the others and you throw me out and fire me and all you've lost is a bit of gold you were saving for a rainy day. Or....I turn out to be everything I say I am and you'll sell weapons at a quality that has never been seen before, all for the price of 3 meals a day, a lodger in your house and some left over steel, so I ask again.....Will you hire me?" Tony continues to give the smith a determined look. The smith looks down at the boy, astonished by what he said, yet his face remained stotic. 

Suddenly his face breaks out into a huge smile and gives a cheerful laugh, and he replies "BOY! I haven't seen determination like that since I was a boy myself, YOU'RE HIRED! The name's Byrron Stanner! But you can call me boss. Whats your name kid?" He ends with a grin on his face, Tony grins back at Byrron, or "Boss" now and gives his name "Tony, no last name as I'm an orphan." "Well Tony you best be ready, because your time here is going to be hell, you better be thankful!" Byyron replies with an evil smirk. Tony sweatdrops at the grin and thinks to himself "Why does that grin make me think that this guy is Alucard-Sensei reincarnated?" And so began Tonys plan to take control of Westros, starting as a smile assistent for a Blacksmith.

A/N: Wow 1st time I've ever gotten inspiration to continue a story, I guess my love of GoT overruled my lack of faith in my writing ability.   
So what did you guys think? Good, bad, amazing, terrible? Review and let me know. I won't have any schedule for updates as I simply go by when inspiration hits me, but if this gets popular I'll try to update a lot more.

Until next time HOLLOWTGH OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH back  
One quick question before we begin, in the Westros timeline, is the years named "Aegon's Landing" AL or "Aegon's Conquest" AC? I've seen them be called both, so I'm not sure. For this chapter I'm going for AL but if I get told otherwise I'll change it from the next chapter onwards.  
Anyways enough with my ramblings, ON WITH THE STORY!  
"HOLLOWTGH" speech  
"HOLLOWTGH" Thought  
"HOLLOWTGH" Cold/Dark/Enraged

288 AL

Its been 5 years since Tony arrived in Westros and life has been fairly quiet for him so far. Now at 12, Tony has become extremly well built from working in Byrrons forge for 5 years straight. Now standing above average height at 5 Foot 4 Inches, strong, toned arms and legs and an athletic build he was the envy of boys even a few years older then him and the fantasies of most young teen girls. Tony spent most of his days helping Byrron in the forge or working the shop, when he had free time he was either keeping in shape and training or in the forge working on his weapons (which Tony has denied Byrron the chance to see much to Byrrons annoyance.) 

Things have been pretty quiet in the 7 kingdoms recently, not much has happend except recently the Grayjoys of the Iron Islands have been getting restless, rumor has it that the Ironborn may start a rebellion which has some people on edge. To try and settle the peoples nerves, King Robert has orginized a Tournement which will take place next week, the 1st day will have the Archery, where the winner will win 20,000 Gold Dragons, it will also start the Melee tournement which will stretch over 3 days, where the winner will recive 50,000 Gold Dragons, rumor also suggests that the fighters that impress the King most in the Melee the most may be offered knighthoods. The tournement has come at an exellent time for Tony as it will take him one step further into his plan of taking over the 7 Kingdoms, so he plans to enter both the Archery and the Melee and win (luckly for Tony the tournement allows boys as low as 10 namedays to enter but its very rare to see anyone under 16 namedays enter.)

To be ready for the tourney, Tony has been in the forge as much as he can to finish making his weapons, its taken the full 5 years to complete as Tony wasn't making just ordinary weapons. Whilst Tony told Byrron he was using was just leftover scrap, he was actually using metel rods created by his eyes (which he got permission from Death to do just to create his weapons.) The metel was infused with his godly energy to make them similer to one of his teachers weapons. Once they are completed, they will be better then any Valyrian steel made weapon, will also be completly indestructable and have partial sentiance and their own abilities (which Tony will only use as a last resort as to keep his powers a secret.)

Tony has kept himself in the forge for 3 days straight trying to finish his weapons in time for the tournement and he is just about done, all they need is one final thing. His blood. Tony took a small yet sharp blade from his pocket and cut deeply into his hand, he then let the blood run onto each weapon until he sealed up the cut with a small healing technique. With his 3 new weapons now complete he examined his masterpeices. The 1st was a long, black sword which curved slightly, the grip was all black with no guard, it had a one-edged blade that had a hole in the centre down half the blade. The 2nd was a short sword, like the 1st it was black and one-edged, it was about a quater the length of the 1st sword. The final weapon was a bow, the bow was a golden colour with what looked like 2 dragon wings on it, at the ends of the bow it glowed as if it were on fire. All in all Tony was proud of his 3 creations.

Tony straped the bow (that he has named "Acnologia") to his back, his long sword (named "Hollow" due to the hole in it) on his right hip and finally his short sword (named "Fang") down the outside of his right leg. He left to finally end Byrrons suffering and let him see his creations. Byronn was just closing the shop when he heres Tony enter, he turns to the boy whom he has come so see as the son he never had the chance to have, and inspects him. "They grow to fucking fast, seems just yesterday he came in my shop at the break of dawn to demand I hire him heh heh cocky little shit knew from the moment he saw me that I was gonna take him" Byrron thought fondly. Byrron inspects Tony for a second and says "You finally leave the forge then? Good, I was starting to think you fell into the fire yourself for a while there." Byrron says with a smirk, Tony smirks right back and replies "Nah I'm not stupid enough for that, you on the other hand...." Byrron frowns "Who do you think you're callin' stupid you little shit? You forget the time I had to save from being executed for insulting a lords son? Had to give away one of my finest swords to save your fuckin' ass." Byrron says frown deepening at the thought of that day, a lord of some minor house was visiting Kings Landing with his son, the boy was an arrogent fucker Byrron won't deny. the boy was browsing his shop looking for a a new sword and started talking down to Tony as if he was nothing but dirt below his feet, Tony took exception to that and replied with "You better learn some manners little lord or you might end up with my foot up your ass." The boys face went so red that it looked like he might pass out and started shouting about how "His farther would hear about this and have him executed." Luckly before Tony could dig a deeper hole for himself Byrron interfered and "Sincerlly" apologised for Tonys words and offered the lords son one of his finest swords for free as an apollogy. The lords son luckly accepted and Tony was allowed to keep his head.

"HEY! I stand by what I said to that little shit" Tony argues whilst crossing his arms over his chest. Byrron just palms his face and says exasperally "Yes what you said was true but you can't just say it to a lords sons face! Unless you're of a higher standing to him of course but you're just an assistent in a shop you fool." Tony huffs and just replies with "Trust me the prostitute across the street is "of a higher stand" to me more then that fat little fucker, its a wonder he can carry a sword without getting tired let alone swing one." "Well be that as it may you should still learn when to keep your big mouth shut. Now I assume the 3 weapons on you are the ones you've been working yourself to the bone to make? Let me check to see if they're any good.) Byrron says, Tony removes Acnologia, Hollow and Fang and gives them to Byrron. Byrron inspects the 3 weapons thoroughly for flaws and imperfections and finds none. "Fuck! These are the best peices of craftsmanship I've seen in my life! No wonder they took 5 years for him to finish they're perfect! To think he made these with scrap iron leftover from works I've finished. Damn this kid is special" Byrron thinks proudly to himself. He hands the weapons back to Tony "They'll do, nice work kid" Tony knew Byrron was underplaying his work to try and get to him but he wouldn't fall for it, he could tell Byrron was proud of him and that made him happy.

"So when are you gonna test these works of yours out?" Byrron askes curiously, Tony just smirks and replies "In the tournement next week of course!" Byrron looks at Tony strangly "You were serious about that? Tony there are men twice your age, 5 times your size and with 100 times more experiance then you participating in the Kings tournement, you will get destroyed! I can understand trying the archery as there's no danger to you but the melee? You'll never make it out alive!" Byrron says to Tony seriously, he has grown to care about the boy as a son so the thought of him getting killed by the likes of "The Mountain" made him ill. Tony looks at Byrron sympitheticlly "Oh Boss if only you knew what I'm trully capable of" Tony thinks to himself. Tony walks up to Byrron and looks him in the eye and says "Boss, you know that I'm a lot more capable then I look, I CAN do this just trust me ok?" Tony pleads with the man he sees as a farther figure. "sigh Fine fine, but don't come crying to me if you get killed, I'll just say I told ya so!" Byrron concedes, Tony chuckles at Byrron and askes "You going to come watch or are you going to be a boring old man and stay here for the whole tourney?" Tony goads Byrron, Byrrons face goes red in anger "I'LL SHOW YOU OLD YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Byrron then starts chasing Tony round the shop trying to knock his block off, all the while Tony was laughing his ass off. Just another day in the life of the son of Kami.

A/N Annnnd done, I'm gonna leave it there for this chapter before my brain melts. I wanted to show some interaction between Tony and Byrron before I get to the tourney. In the next chapter we'll have the start of the Tourney and Tony shocking a lot of the crowd with his ability. I hope you all enjoyed that. Yes I did use my author name for one of the swords but in my deffence I couldn't really think of any other names but I like it so I'll leave them as that, as for "Acnologia" People who watch the anime "Fairy Tail" will know who thats a referance too and the rods that Tony uses to make the weapons are the rods Pain uses in the anime "Naruto." I don't know weapons well like at all so I hope my description of them was at least partially acurate. I hope you all all enjoyed and until next time  
HOLLOWTGH OUT!


End file.
